Comeback
by gyumingracle
Summary: KyuMin FF! TwoShoot! Warn; GS! "Aku tak mungkin salah. Kau Lee Sungmin. Yeoja ceria yang menyukai warna pink dan kelinci. Lee Sungmin menyukai music. Membenci game. Lee Sungmin menyukai winter. Membenci summer. Lee Sungmin menyukai labu. Lee Sungmin me—.."/"Kau... Maniak?"/JOYers let's enJOY. Dont forget to review


**Comeback**

**KyuMin FF!**

**Desclaimer; KyuMin belongs to each other.**

**Genderswitch || Twoshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sungminnie! Bagaimana lombanya? Sukses?"

Seseorang berambut _blonde_ tengah asyik bertanya pada sosok _yeoja_ berhoodie pink. _Yeoja_ berhoodie pink— Sungmin hanya mengulas senyum lebarnya. Mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya— tanda sukses, dan terkikik lucu.

"Sukses!"

Eunhyuk— _yeoja_ berambut _blonde_ hanya tersenyum. "Baguslah! Kapan pengumuman pemenang?"

"10 Maret!"

"Semoga beruntung, Minnie!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Lee Sungmin memang baru saja pulang dari Jepang karena mengikuti lomba design. Dan baru menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya kemarin sore. Dan sekarang ia tengah berada di kantin— bersama Eunhyuk. Seperti biasa, sahabat _blonde_nya akan mencerca segala pertanyaan ke arahnya. Cerewet memang. Tapi Lee Sungmin tak pernah menyesal mengenal Eunhyuk.

"Min, kau tahu? Tiga hari yang lalu, saat kau masih di Jepang, sekolah ini dibuat ribut hanya karena murid baru."

Sungmin yang tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Eunhyuk segara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sahabatnya. "Siswa baru?"

"Hm." Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kau pasti berfikir kenapa ia bisa masuk di tengah semester seperti ini? Akupun tidak tahu. Jangan tanya itu."

Sungmin tetap pada posisinya. Ia memang akan menanyakan itu pada Eunhyuk. Bagaimana bisa ada siswa baru di pertengahan semester seperti ini? Setahu Sungmin, sekolah ini biasanya menerima siswa baru di awal semester saja.

"Dia membuat keributan bagaimana?" Sungmin mengalihkan topik. Penasaran sosok seperti apa yang di maksud Eunhyuk. Siapa dia? Bisa masuk ke sekolah ini di pertengahan semester? Membuat keributan? Bahkan siswa beasiswa dari luar negeri pun tak pernah ada yang masuk saat pertengahan semester.

"Dia, baru satu hari menginjak di sekolah ini... Sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh anak yang menyatakan cinta padanya!"

"APA?" Semprot Sungmin. Satu hari? Lebih dari sepuluh anak? Gila! "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Eunhyuk membeo. "Lalu.. Tak ada satupun wanita yang di terimanya."

"Dia _gay_?" Jawab Sungmin asal.

"_YA_! Mana mungkin. Itu karena dia sudah punya tunangan... Katanya." Suara Eunhyuk melemah seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu.

Sungmin tersenyum misterius. "Kau.. Cemburu karena dia sudah memiliki seseorang?" Tebak Sungmin.

"_Mwo_? Aku? Cemburu? Pada manusia batu itu? Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae lebih tampan dari pada manusia batu itu!"

"Manusia batu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan siswa baru itu! Sifatnya... Menyebalkan."

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut dan mulutnya menggumamkan kata O. "Lalu.." Sungmin memotong ucapannya. "Kenapa kau melemahkan suaramu tadi?"

Eunhyuk segera mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Membisikkan sesuatu disana. Setelahnya Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat. "Dia sudah punya fans? Disini?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin. "Aku mengetahuinya karena tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraannya dengan _Umma_nya. Dan jika para fansnya tahu, matilah aku ditangan mereka." Eunhyuk mengecilkan Suaranya. Sebisa mungkin hanya Lee Sungmin yang mendengarnya.

"Anak baru itu... Apakah tampan?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Lalu suara grusak-grusuk terdengar. Semua siswi yang ada di kantin menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Disana terdapat seorang _namja_ dengan _headphone_ yang melingkar indah di kepalanya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan kagum dari para kaum hawa di sekitarnya.

Eunhyuk menjawab dengan tenang. "Lihat dia. Simpulkan sendiri tampan atau tidak."

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang menurutnya begitu sombong— terlihat dari matanya yang tak ramah; tak memberikan sapaan kepada orang lain. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Biasa saja. Tidak tampan."

**-oOo-**

Kehadiran sang pangeran di kantin membuat suasana kantin lebih ramai. Para siswa perempuan tetap pada pandangan kagumnya. Tak mengalihkan sedikitpun matanya dari sosok pangeran sekolah. Mengabaikan makanannya yang sudah mulai dingin.

Gerak-gerik Kyuhyun— sang pangeran sekolah, membuat semua kaum hawa di kantin menyipitkan mata. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju ke arah dimana Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk. Mereka tidak akan menyipitkan mata jika yang di hampiri Kyuhyun adalah Victoria— wanita terpopuler di sekolahnya. Tapi ini, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Hanya seorang _yeoja_ biasa. Tidak populer. Mereka berdua hanya dikenal sebagai _yeoja_ ceria di kalangan sekolah. _Nothing_ _special_. Lalu, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka?

"Lee Sungmin."

Suara bisikan mulai terdengar. Argumen-argumen pun meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut para siswa-siswi.

'_Bagaimana bisa Cho Kyuhyun mengenal Lee Sungmin?'_

'_Padahal Lee Sungmin tak ada saat ia pertama masuk disini'_

'_Apakah Cho Kyuhyun mengenal dekat Lee Sungmin?'_

'_Apa hubungan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin?'_

Sungmin memejamkan mata mendengar bisikan samar dari para penggosip. Dirinya tak suka di gosipkan. Ia tak suka menjadi bahan obrolan. Ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Lee Sungmin risih akan itu. Sejenak ia membuang nafas. Lalu menatap namja di depannya. Yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau mengenalku? Emm.. Siapa namamu?"

Lelaki di depannya mengerutkan dahi. Tangannya dengan ahli melepas headphone yang masih bertengger di kepalanya. Dan kini headphone itu berpindah, bergelantung di lehernya.

"Kau melupakanku?"

Pernyataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat suasana kantin menjadi semakin ribut. Eunhyuk yang tidak peka akan situasi hanya bisa mengamati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti ada sesuatu. Dan ia yakin hal itu. Terlihat dari mata Sungmin dan ekspresi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku merasa tidak pernah mengenalmu. Jadi aku tidak melupakanmu. Maaf, sesungguhnya siapa nama Anda?"

Sungmin menjawab dengan tenang. Namun itu malah membuat kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin terlihat. Lelaki itu memincingkan matanya. Menatap sosok _yeoja_ di hadapannya dengan pandangan meneliti. Tak lama ia mengmbalikan ekspresinya— ekspresi dingin ala Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mungkin salah. Kau Lee Sungmin. Yeoja ceria yang menyukai warna pink dan kelinci. Lee Sungmin menyukai music. Membenci game. Lee Sungmin menyukai _winter_. Membenci _summer_. Lee Sungmin menyukai labu. Lee Sungmin me—.."

"Kau... Maniak?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan suasa kantin yang semakin ribut dan tatapan bingung dari Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan sosok Eunhyuk yang masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Tak lama, Eunhyuk berdiri dan menyusul Sungmin yang mungkin akan ke atap sekolah—tempat favorite mereka. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang menjauh. Ia mencerna kejadian barusan. Cukup lama ia terdiam pada posisinya. Lalu ia menyeringai setelah ia mendapat satu kesimpulan di otak jeniusnya. Kyuhyun mengenakan headphonenya kembali. Lalu berjalan meninggalakn kantin masih dengan senyum mautnya.

**-oOo-**

"Jelaskan padaku!"

Setelah menyusul Sungmin tadi, Eunhyuk menemukan Sungmin sedang duduk tenang mendengarkan _music_ di atap sekolah. Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan dari Lee Sungmin, sahabatnya.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk sebentar, lalu memfokuskan kembali tatapannya ke iPhone _pink_ miliknya. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." Jawabnya santai.

"Ha? Jelas-jelas si manusia batu itu mengenalmu. Bahkan ia jauh mengenalmu dibanding aku, Minnie. Apanya yang tidak perlu dijelaskan? Aku butuh penjelasanmu. Sekarang."

"_Ish_. Sudah kubilang aku tak mengenalnya. Mungkin ia salah satu _secret_ _admirer_ku yang terlalu maniak. Bisa jadi, kan?"

Eunhyuk menatap sebal ke arah Sungmin. Ia tahu Kyuhyun bukan seorang maniak. Melihat dari sifatnya yang dingin, Eunhyuk pikir Kyuhyun tak akan mau membuang waktunya dengan hal-hal tak penting seperti _stalker_ maniak.

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau menjelaskan padaku, aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri." Finalnya.

"Terserahmu saja."

**-oOo-**

Getaran di saku celananya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia segera mengambil iPhone miliknya. Tulisan 'Eomma' terpampang di layar homescreen itu. Ummanya menelfon.

"Yoboseyo, Umma?"

"..."

"Hm. Masih di sekolah. Sedang berjalan ke arah parkir."

"..."

"Bertemu keluarga Lee? Hari ini?"

"..."

"Baik. Aku akan segera pulang."

Kyuhyun menekan tombol end chat. Setelah itu berjalan cepat ke arah parkir— sedikit berlari. Mengabaikan sosok Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja—lagi-lagi menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan Eommanya.

"Pertemuan? Keluarga Lee? Lee Sungmin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**ff tak layak baca dan tak berkualitas ini entah kenapa bisa dipublish #abaikan.**

**ff ini hanya twoshoot. cukup baca dan beri tanggapan apakah lebih baik di lanjut atau engga.**

**review, oke?**

**sign,**

**gyumingracle**


End file.
